¿Tres son Multitud?
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Arthur cometió otro error con sus hechizos y se ve obligado a tolerarlo a -él-, dejando a cierto norteamericano algo descuidado... Re-subido. USAxUKxPirate!UK Summary cochino y vergonzoso.


**Mucha deliberación y rebanamiento de sesos para acabar conforme tras haberla subido, borrado, reescrito y vuelto a subir.**

Mis **Advertencias** son:

Primer Fic escrito-publicado con temática sexual explícita.

Trío: USAxPirate!UKxUK

**~•~**

**Derechos: **Hidekaz.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota I: <strong>La palabra **Pirata** y **Corsario** son usadas para la misma persona, pero no significan lo mismo. NO pienso reescribir cambiando palabras, por eso la nota.

**Nota II**: Después de todo sí reescribí algo (pero no cambié el punto anterior) Mismo Tema, Mejores Palabras y Descripciones (ahora estoy conforme :3)

**Capitán/Kirkland: El antaño Arthur**

**Arthur: Arthur (?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Érase un día tranquilo, soleado y fresco, un clima no muy común para ciudades como Londres, y que su gente aprovecha al máximo los días tan bellos que la naturaleza decide darle a la capital de la nación inglesa.

Lo que Inglaterra, digno de piedad, se cuestionaba al borde del suicidio mientras el sol brillaba alto y las aves cantaban, era por qué la vida se ensañaban con tanto odio con él, incluso en sus vacaciones.

El suelo se estremeció a la redonda de la gran mansión donde habitaba el inglés, al tiempo que se oían ruidos tan variados como el romper de vidrios, el roer de maderas y su siguiente golpe seco en el suelo, el derrumbe de ladrillos e, infaltable pieza sonora, un largo Atlas de improperios. Humo, también había humo saliendo del cobertizo del sótano, como si hubiera un incendio bajo los cimientos de la casa.

Sin embargo, nadie se molestó en llamar a la policía, bomberos, ambulancias y demás servicios públicos. Últimamente, quienes vivían alrededor, hace algún tiempo se habían habituado a tales cosas. Puntualmente, desde que cierto estadounidense pasaba más tiempo del que podría considerarse _sano_ en la casa del inglés.

-¡Alfred! –gritó el de nacionalidad ya mencionada.

El chico americano suspiró. El británico y sus ocurrencias, pensó.

-¿Ahora qué? –pregunto no muy dispuesto a salir del sofá.

Desde el sótano no hubo respuesta. El estadounidense no le dio importancia, puesto que los últimos días su amante (llamarlo así le producía una hermosa sensación en el pecho) estuvo empecinado en conjurar un hechizo para cierto despreciable, auto-ególatra, histérico, ruidoso y boca-floja latino que se atrevía a llamarlo "una burda potencia imperialista en decadencia". Si, damas y caballeros. Inglaterra no iba a parar de destrozar su sótano y media casa hasta hacer sufrir a ese argentino bueno para nada (pero excelente en acosar chilenos).

Así habían sido los últimos días, merced de un descuido por parte del británico para su adorado y chillón emancipado quien, como venganza poco madura para sus doscientos años de vida, ignoraba descaradamente a su amante cada que lo llamaba para que reparara el sótano y poder continuar con sus hechizos fallidos muy feliz de la vida.

Básicamente eran días para morir. El rubio de gafas suspiró y, comprometido con su papel de rebelde "con" causa, volvió a sus videojuegos.

Contrariamente a todo lo pensado por el americano, en el sótano ocurrían otras cosas. Cosas malas, muy, muy, excesivamente MUY malas.

Desde ese momento, Arthur se hizo una promesa con fuerza de fuego: JAMÁS intentaría usar magia sin protección de sus hadas para maldecir argentinos y etc de naciones que le caen mal. Era una promesa de caballero y, él como tal, la cumpliría por sobre su vida misma.

Acorralado sobre un rincón del sótano-santuario, con el miedo en boca junto a su corazón, vio cómo_él_se ponía de pie y salía del círculo mágico. De todos, se preguntaba el inglés, de todos sus entes, ¿tenía que ser _ese_? ¡Tanto así lo odia la vida!

Tragó saliva sonoramente.

Los ojos de ambos se juntaron en un arrebato de reconocimiento. Los ojos verdes de Arthur, contra sus propios ojos incrustados en un pasado violento, sin reglas y mórbido así como de gloria y esplendor, libertad y euforia: sus ojos de pirata.

**~•~**

Dicen que para querer al prójimo hay que, primero, aprender a quererse uno mismo.

Alfred supo aquel día el porqué de la actitud tan venenosa del inglés para con casi todo ser vivo que lo rodeaba: no es que no recordase sus días de Impero con admiración y superioridad, el tema era que la multifacética y casi esquizofrenia existencia milenaria del inglés contenía pasados reprochables, en ciertas cuestiones y actitudes, para consigo mismo. Era como pretender que un adulto estuviera feliz de que en su adolescencia hubiera sido emo o gótico: no tiene perdón de sí mismo, aunque en aquel momento hayan sido época de oro.

Transcurrida una semana desde el incidente, la connivencia de la nación inglesa y americana más el doble de la primera, parecía haber mejorado un poco. _Tan solo un poco._Lo cierto es que no habían mejorado en nada, pero comenzaban a habituarse por lo menos a la presencia del _intruso,_que no era ni más ni menos que el británico mismo.

A Alfred le parecía graciosísimo en exceso ver a su amado reprochándose cosas así mismo, echándose en cara cosas que Francia, Escocia, y él mismo le decían en sus habituales discusiones, pero que el inglés ignoraba porque, bueno, es Arthur.

-¡Eres un necio! –gritaba el Arthur no-pirata, al que Alfred decidió llamar simplemente "Arthur".

-Cierra la boca, viejo amargado –gritaba el doble, bautizado con el seudónimo de "Capitán" o "Kirkland".

-¡Borracho!

-Pervertido.

-Cejotas

-Saco de huesos estirado.

-Manipulador

-Embustero.

-¡Pirata!

-¡_Of course, baby_!

Y así, los días dejaron de ser aburridos.

Fin.

Según las hadas de Inglaterra, el hechizo tenía otro que lo contrarrestaba. El problema es que aún no sabían cuál era. Habían pasado días enteros en la biblioteca buscando entre los enigmáticos libros la solución a su problema, pero aún no lo hallaban. En tanto poco a poco inglés y americano, se convertían en ratones de biblioteca, el pirata no hacía más que ir de travesura en travesura, las cuales incluían hundir flotas españolas, espantar franceses, competir contra prusianos y llevarle la contra a escoceses.

Todo tipo de maldades que iban acumulándose en la conciencia de naciones que luego le recriminarían al pobre Arthur porque, y así lo habían acordado, el que haya dos de él debía mantenerse en secreto. Era preferible que creyeran que estaba borracho y salía vestido de corsario a que supieran que no podía hacer magia sin joderse la existencia… consigo mismo.

Alfred, por su parte, se preguntaba cuando tendría un momento a solas con _su_británico favorito (no importa cuanto fetiche por los piratas tenga, Arthur siempre será su obsesión primordial).

Cuando quería besarlo, sin doble sentido ni nada por el estilo, el Capitán estaba ahí. Haciendo una mueca de asco o burlándose de ambos, a lo que seguía una especie de rara y única _batalla civil_.

La casa apestaba a alcohol (más de lo normal) y ciertos muebles comenzaron a aparecer rallados, así como vajillas rotas y pisos llenos de barro.

De todo esto, ya es casi un mes. Es decir…

Tres semanas de peleas _bipolar._

21 días de hurgar en una biblioteca llena de polvo

504 horas de abstinencia.

No es que Alfred fuera un sexópata, pero Arthur sí. Independientemente de eso, a ambos ya les resultaba inconcebible ese giro de 180 grados que transformó sus vidas en un prototipo de monasterio del 1600. Sólo les faltaban el sayo y ya podrían dar sus votos de castidad hasta el fin de la humanidad.

Cierto día en que el sol brillaba con la misma intensidad que aquel fatídico día, donde la brisa traía aire puro y las hojas del naciente otoño pululaban por doquier Estados Unidos de America no pudo controlarse más. Era cosa de mantener al Capitán alejado unas horas, de preferencia cinco o seis, y sería suficiente para poder vivir. Rugía por un poco de mimos.

Lo cierto es que no aguantaba más no poder besar libremente al amor que le costó siglos mas décadas conseguir, no poder acariciarlo ni rozar con la yema de sus dedos aquella piel blanca europea, no poder siquiera autosatisfacerse en paz sin la mirada pervertida y socarrona del corsario.

Necesitaba esas horas libres o explotaría, tanto emocional como sexualmente. Y presentía con su agudo sentido del heroísmo que Arthur estaba por el mismo camino, pero al menos este se tenía así mismo para distraerse. Aquello no era justo, así que era o conseguirse un doble para él también o mandar a volar al pirata un rato.

Entonces…

Primero una, luego otra, y otra más, seguida de otra. En perfecta línea y con espacio de cinco pies entre una y otra. El Capitán _no podría_resistirse a eso.

Alfred podía ser muy astuto, _estúpidamente astuto_cuando se lo proponía.

Trazó un camino con monedas de oro tomadas prestadas (por que el es un héroe y lo héroes no roban) de un baúl viejo que Inglaterra tenía en el ático, y plantó la trampa desde el cuarto de huéspedes donde el Capitán hacía de las suyas redecorando todo al estilo ultramar hasta el cobertizo fuera de la casa, cerca del lago a no más que una pequeña y placentera caminata de 10 minutos. Había monedas de sobra y otras joyas valiosas que usó para un pequeño montículo en el centro de _la jaula._

Tarea terminada, se escondió entre los arbustos y esperó. Aquel plan no podía fallar.

_Su_Arthur había ido de compras, así que solo era él y el Capitán.

Si tan sólo hubiera despertado al jinete de las aguas antes de esconderse, habría esperado menos tiempo entre los atributos de la naturaleza.

Al cabo de casi una hora el sueño comenzaba a cerrarle los párpados. El calor tibio del sol de media tarde no ayudaba para nada. Tampoco la brisa ni los sonetos de las aves, ni las verdes copas de los árboles…

¡_No te duermas, tonto_! Se dio unas pequeñas bofetadas y puso su atención en el camino de oro. Y nuevamente el sueño… pero esta vez, ahora sí que…

-… Y con esta ya son 37…

Abrió los ojos y vio el sombrero de plumas contrarrestar con el verde del parque. Casi grita de satisfacción, pero se contuvo. El Capitán se acercaba más y más, recogiendo las monedas y sonriendo muy a lo Jack Sparrow.

Cuando estaba pasando frente al agente 00Alfred, se detuvo…

-Inglaterra es un idiota –dijo al aire. Alfred se medio enfadó con el comentario- Pero no tanto como para dejar sus monedas tiradas así…

Alfred se paralizó. ¡Fuck! No podía sospechar, no ahora, pensó.

-Ya que…

Y continuó con lo suyo para suerte del americano. En cuanto entro al cobertizo sus botas tronaron contra el suelo de madera y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta se cerró tras él como un muro de acero y fue trabada con un tablón pesado de madera, llave en la cerradura y unas cuantas piedras pesadas.

-¡_Yeah__, __motherfucker__!_–gritó triunfante Alfred y alzó el pulgar como solo él saber hacer.

-¡Déjame salir mocoso emancipado! –el Capitán aporreaba la puerta, pero ni la fuerza de su imperial cuerpo lograrían derribarla ni evitar que el héroe tuviera su momento de amor con el británico.

-Estoy de regreso –exclamó con aire de muerte el inglés. Miró la estancia vacía y la notó algo más limpia que cuando se fue. -¿Alfred? –llamó- ¿Estas encerrado en el baño de nuevo?

Era media costumbre que se escabullera allí para escapar del pirata, o por travesura de éste quedar atrapado.

-¡Alfred! –dejó las compras sobre la mesada de la cocina… -Mocoso, dónde te has metido…

-_England~_ -Unos brazos lo rodearon, apresándolo.

-¡¿Qué haces? –intentó zafarse- ya, déjate de juegos Alfred.

El mencionado lo volteó cara a cara y besó tímidamente sus labios.

-Estamos solos –mencionó.

-¿Y? –finalmente era libre del abrazo de oso.

Su pareja sonrió antes de deslizar sus manos por el cuello y atrapar su rostro en un cálido y prometedor beso.

-Al-fred, no… -decía en la unión de sus bocas, tratando de separase un poco- No podemos ahora.

-¿Y cuando si no? En serio Arthur, estamos _completamente solos_. No nos hemos siquiera besado en este tiempo. _Please…_ -A continuación, hizo uno de esos pucheros a los cuales no se les puede negar nada.

Y para qué mentir, Arthur también estaba desesperado por sentir a su americano.

Entre besos fueron desgarrando sus prendas hasta el cuarto que solían compartir plácidamente, y que volverían a disfrutar.

Arthur, con sólo el pantalón puesto y en vía de desaparecer, se sentó en el borde de la cama y arrojó sobre sí al estadounidense; unió sus cuerpos y sintió sus debilidades fisónomas juntarse provocándoles suspiros. Ambos tenían la mirada rebosante de lujuria, de necesidad de contado y muestras de cariño, así como las mejillas encendidas.

Alfred besó el cuello del inglés y lamió su piel como un helado. Mordía y chupaba, hambriento de aquel cuerpo. Con este acto le robaba suspiros deleitantes a su pareja. Sentían la prisión de sus pantalones ante la creciente temperatura.

Arthur se colocó posesivamente sobre el contrario, arremetiendo contra sus labios, profanado su boca y dejando en pleno combate a sus lenguas el derecho de invadirse y llenarse de saliva contraria hasta quedar sin aire.

Exploraron sus cuerpos, volviendo a reconocerse tras tanto tiempo y tocando donde más les gustaba, aquellas zonas que eran como un derecho secreto entre ellos y sólo entre sí se permitían tocar. Arthur jalaba a Nantucket y acallaba los gemidos del portador en su boca.

Las prendas que quedaban se evaporaron en el calor. El de verdes esmeraldas bajó en un camino de besos hasta la entrepierna levantada y necesitada de su amante. Comenzó a masturbar suavemente.

-A-arthur… -jadeó.

-Shhh –le dedicó una mirada traviesa desde lo bajo de su intimidad. Sonrió y besó la punta del miembro y continuó regalando mimos en toda la extensión sin pasar a más. Tan morboso y torturador tenía que ser.

-Arthur…en verdad duele… -le hizo saber. Dolía Horrores.

Atendiendo al reclamo, lanzó una risita casi inaudible y devoró la erección del menor con ansia. El otro gimió de puro placer al sentir el calor húmedo sobre su glande, la presión de los labios ingleses cada vez que estos subían y bajaban, la lengua traviesa relamiendo la hendidura de la punta, mezclando la saliva con el pre-semen, saboreándolo y repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Ahhah~ Art-hur… se si-ente tan…exquisito ahh~

Las manos empezaron a jugar con los testículos, presionándolos y acariciándolos en concreta idea de enloquecer al dueño y llevarlo a la cúspide del placer. Dicho lugar tenía un gusto muy particular y de textura viscosa…

Sin pudor alguno, tragó la esencia del americano y relamió sus labios. Sentir el semen bajando por su garganta no era exactamente lo más hermoso del acto, pero si así lo requería el ambiente del erotismo, pues bueno, él era un dios romano en eso.

-¿Agradable? –preguntó en tono sensual y subiéndose a la altura del otro.

-_Perfect…_

Los roles cambiaron ahora; era Alfred quien robaba gemidos con su mano al masturbar al embajador erótico. Besó su pecho y arremetió contra los botones rozados que allí había, empapándolos con saliva hasta dejarlos tiesos como roca. Y luego fue bajando.

-Ahh… Al…no seas t-tan len-to…

-Tu me hiciste lo mismo… -le sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Ahahh~! –gimió al sentir la húmeda cavidad en su zona erógena. La saliva empapaba todo, y la lengua hurgaba por todos lados. Arriba y abajo, la boca bajaba succionando el miembro entero, hasta la garganta.

-Al-fred…ah~ mgg… -aferró la cabeza de este y condujo la velocidad a una más rápida. La necesidad de venirse le abrumaba los sentidos- Ahhah…ah…mnnn~ah…

Alfred escuchaba atentamente los gustosos sonidos, hasta que estos se volvieron más agitados y supo que mejor apartar un poco la boca o terminaría ahogado. Ni bien pensó esto y habiéndolo hecho, Arthur se vino, sintiéndose increíblemente bien. El de gafas lamió la esencia y, abriendo un poco más las piernas del otro, se apresuró en dilatar la entrada del inglés. Estaba duro de nuevo y deseaba poseerlo ya, así que introdujo su lengua en la cavidad.

-¿¡Qué demonios? –protestó pero… -¡Ahh! ¡Id-iot! Ahh~ ahah… -era demasiado como para mantener las quejas a flor de piel. Después de todo, debía admitir que era mejor así que con los dedos, lo cual siempre tenía un momento de incomodidad. De todas formas sentía algo así como vergüenza que le coloreaba las mejillas.

Alfred continuó con un mete-y-saca de su órgano húmedo para dilatar cuanto pudiera. Los jadeos del británico eran deliciosos. Endurecido por el acto de su amante, no se contuvo en masturbarse un poco, deslizando los dedos por su miembro y deteniendo la palma de su mano en el glande, así como haciendo círculos con el pulgar.

-Ya…creo que estas listo –dijo con la voz ronca. Se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobra la mesa de luz-. ¿No?

-_You…__Mételo de una vez__…_

. Volvieron a besarse con furia y pasión, entrelazando lenguas, intercambiando fluidos, mordiéndose los labios y robando delicados gemidos. Se incorporaron un poco para acomodarse antes de completar la unión.

-_I love you, England_ –le susurró al oído.

El nombrado se sonrojó, e iba a responderle que también lo amaba, pero entonces… entonces…

-_So cute… -_el susurro de esa voz heló el cuarto y a los dos ocupantes.

El Capitán Kirkland miraba a los dos amantes de forma extraña, no parecía burlarse de ellos, pero había algo en su mirada que no encajaba…

-¡Cómo rayos te saliste! –preguntó el desconcertado americano –_Shit, shit, shit_…

-Creí que estábamos _completamente_ solos ¡_Idiot_! –en cuestión de segundos cubrió su desnudez con las sábanas. Echaba humo por las orejas, estando avergonzado como nunca antes en su vida, e iracundo de ira.

El mundo se vino, literalmente, abajo.

El pirata entró al cuarto, mirando de una forma tan amenazadora que el héroe solo atinó a estremecerse un poco. Recién ahora era conciente de que su orgullo estaba tan expuesto como su piel. Habría tenido las mejillas rojas, pero la impresión de ser descubiertos lo dejó pálido y azul.

-Salí por la ventana –respondió. Sonrió con arrogancia y cerró la puerta a su espalda. De donde sabrá Dios sacó una llave y cerró con un _click _perturbador de la cerradura.

-¿Qué rayos haces? –cuestionó el británico.

En cuestión de segundos tuvo su respuesta plasmada en la cara. En los labios.

El pirata lo besó con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua sin dejar al otro tiempo de reaccionar, ni al americano de salir del shock. Se separaron, quedando un hilillo de saliva entre ambos.

-¡¿_What the hell_! –era pura ira lo que sentía. El otro rió.

El Capitán, a pesar de la resistencia impuesta por su contraparte, logró sacarlo de la cama. Lo puso de espaldas frente a sí de forma tal que mirara al Alfred tendido en la cama y le apresó ambas muñecas con una mano. Lamió su cuello y mordió hasta dejar una marca roja.

-¡De-tente! –forcejeaba, pero no había caso. Estaba luchando contra su pasado de Imperio, donde era más fuerte y, sin duda alguno, pervertido y descarado- ¡Alfred! Ah~

-¿Eh? –el mencionado pestañeó.

_Holly Jesus…_Arthur lo mataría pero, esa imagen era jodidamente caliente. Desnudo ante él, Inglaterra parecía un verdadero dios del erotismo. Con su cuerpo pálido y su figura masculina y delgada, siendo atacada sin piedad por otro idéntico a él que no hacía más que devorarlo con lo mirada, no podía, y una parte de él tampoco _quería,_ hacer algo para detenerlo.

El Capitán aplicaba su experiencia sobre sí mismo, tomando la hombría de Arthur y masturbándolo con rapidez tal que simulaba una penetración casi salvaje.

-Ahh~ ah…ah...ah… Al-fred… ¡Al-ahh~… -no quería gemir, pero aquella mano lo volvía loco. La lengua en su cuello le producía escalofríos. Su interior era un debate caótico entre rendirse al morbo de la situación o continuar resistiendo. No podía negar que se sentía condenadamente bien y que una parte de él le pedía a gritos aprovechar esa oportunidad única de _conocerse _más.

El rubio portador de Nantucket miraba a su amante y a su doble con enferma excitación. Poco más y le caía la baba. El pirata le sonrió, notando que la fuerza abandonaba lentamente a su otro yo en pleno rendimiento a la excitación. Con la mirada lo provocaba a participar.

Se acercó y, pese a saber que probablemente sería asesinado, besó a Arthur devorando sus gemidos. Introdujo su lengua y mordió su labio inferior; no quería comerle la boca así como así puesto que temía que hubiera feas, atroces, terribles, consecuencias, pero no encontró resistencia alguna y se animó a juguetear un poco más, usando sus dedos para pellizcar uno de esos botoncitos rozados que tanto le gustaba lamer en el desenfreno de los juegos previos al sexo.

Dejó la boca de su caballero y arremetió contra el pirata que reclamaba algo de Estados Unidos también. El beso con este, sin embargo, era muy diferente: era más salvaje y sucio, sin reparos en parecer "medianamente" decente. Le gustaba y, lo mejor de todo, _no estaba siendo infiel._

-¡Al-fred…!

-Iggy… yo… -medio estremecido por lo que hacía creyendo que ya se le estaba yendo la cordura por las manos, se apartó rápidamente, y miró a los ojos de su amante sin poder creer lo que veía en ellos: el deseo quemándolo por dentro de querer abalanzarse sobre él y calmar el calor que sentía. Esa mirada sólo la veía cuando el inglés y él tenían intimidad tras algunas semanas de abstinencia causadas por alguna pelea absurda. Había hambre en esa mirada, ese apetito sexual que devora todo a su paso.

La pareja volvió a besarse sin el temor que Alfred hubo sentido minutos antes de creer que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo del Averno. Se auto-complació un poco puesto que su miembro palpitaba hasta dolerle. Ambos gemían en la boca del otro. El pirata comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su "prisionero", continuando con los movimientos de su mano. Comenzaba a sentir insoportable la presión dentro de sus pantalones.

Arthur, finalmente, se estremeció de puro y retorcido placer liberando su esencia; se sentía agotado pero no del todo satisfecho.

El pirata lo soltó dejándolo reposar sobre la cama. En su rostro había una de esas sonrisas socarronas que rozaban con la ironía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se desprendió del abrigo, el sombrero, las botas y, por supuesto, el pantalón, quedando sólo con una camisa blanca.

-Siéntate –le ordenó a Alfred.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sólo hazlo. Contra el respaldar de la cama.

Obedeció sin más, sentándose.

-Ahora abre las piernas.

También obedeció. Se sentía más que expuesto ante las miradas verdes, y eso pudo notarse en sus ardientes mejillas. Tragó saliva.

-Y ahora… -sonrió con arrogancia- mira.

Como si los movimientos estuviesen coordinados, ambos Arthur's se besaron con frenesí, invadiéndose salvajemente, saboreándose la propia esencia salival. Era extraño, pero tan erótico. No dudaron en darse carisias que parecían garras fogosas en busca de contacto de placer y calor.

Alfred miraba atónito y excitado como su amante se devoraba así mismo. La temperatura volvía a subir; bajó su mano hasta su palpitante miembro y se masturbó como si estuviese frente a una pantalla viendo pornografía.

Qué decía… aquello que sus ojo veían era más y mejor que el porno.

Ambos se detuvieron un poco, jadeantes y algo desesperados por respirar aire puro, pero debieron conformarse con el aire caliente y sofocador a sexo que inundaba las cuatro paredes.

Hubo unas miradas sospechosas que analizaron en segundos el próximo paso: había dos Arthur's y un Alfred… la idea era clara, según el Inglaterra actual. Pero…

Alfred atrajo a su amante hasta sí y lo besó, saboreándolo, hurgando entre las paredes húmedas de su boca, sosteniéndolo del cuello fuertemente con ambas manos. Fue correspondido con una invasión del mismo tipo y con el mismo fuego que les producía aquella sensación de cosquilleo entre las piernas. Se separaron en busca de aire, exhaustos y jadeantes.

-Me matarás por esto… -le dedicó una mirada de cachorro a medio morir.

-¿Eh? –lo entendió cuando el pirata lo tomó de ambos brazos obligándolo a verlo frente a frente. Apresado en sus propios labios, Alfred aprovechó para humedecer su miembro con saliva. Bastante saliva y pre-semen. El beso se cortó y siguieron unas cuantas protestas y forcejeos inútiles.

Kirkland se arrodilló en el centro de la cama y empujó la nuca de su víctima hasta su entrepierna. Arthur abrió la boca y experimentó una rara especia de autofelación. Sabía ahora exactamente lo que era probarse a sí mismo, lamerse y escucharse excitado. La pose dejaba cierta parte de su cuerpo a merced y deleite del americano, que seguía reposado contra el respaldar y mirando con lujuria la expresión placentera del pirata, la cabeza de Arthur que subía y bajaba y, por supuesto, el trasero de este último en pos de sufrir lo mejor que le pudo pasar (?.

-No…se te olvida…ah~ -en efecto, Inglaterra tenía una boca demasiado experimentada que volvía demente a cierto pirata… y un americano en particular.

Hablando de este, lentamente y presa del aire candente, humedeció dos dedos y fue introduciéndolos en la cavidad expuesta del británico a modo de dilatar nuevamente. Primero introdujo uno, recibiendo gestos de molestia por parte del receptor. Luego Introdujo el segundo, y vio como el otro se iba acostumbrado y sintiendo placer con los movimientos tijera que le aplicaba. Arthur intentó seguir lo mejor posible lamiendo el pene del pirata sin ahogarse, pues sus gemidos y el miembro en su garganta, sumado a esas dos intromisiones en la parte trasera de Londres, dificultaba un poco el acto.

Con pesar, Kirkland alejó la cabeza de su entrepierna. Los dedos también salieron del interior del inglés contemporáneo y, con un consentimiento medio dudoso por parte de este último, Alfred abrió sus piernas dejando que el rubio mayor se sentara sobre él primero para que, acto seguido, pudiera bajar su cadera y auto-penetrase, cuidando de mantener la mirada en el embustero sexópata. El americano gemía al sentir la estrechez húmeda, dilatada y caliente de su amante. Un hueco suave que le provocaba estremecimientos.

Alfred sentado y el inglés bajando lentamente… Impaciente, la estocada fue dada por el pirata con brusquedad cuando empujó a Arthur de los hombros hacia el miembro del otro.

-¡Ahhh! ¡_Fuck_! –dolió…un poco- ¿Piens-an parti-rme a la mi-tad?

-De puro placer…

Alfred movió sus caderas arriba y abajo, penetrando despacio pero profundo ante la mirada atenta del corsario. Sostenía a su pareja por la cadera, ayudándole y afirmándolo. Arthur abrió sus piernas a ambos lados por sobre las americanas, dejando una vista detallada de la penetración. Sentía el miembro invadiéndolo profundo, nítido. Gemían gustosos y calientes.

-Ahh~ ahh… más…fuerte… Más…rápido –pidió el británico, haciéndose participe activo en subir y bajar con sus caderas.

El Capitán se tomó la molestia de lamerle el miembro. Jodidamente caliente, delicioso y lleno de fuego. Quemaban… sus cuerpos quemaban a una temperatura espantosa.

-Art-hur…Arth-ur… ahh~ah...ah... –se sentía en el cielo. Comenzó a devorar el cuello de quien le servía de complemento.

-¡Ahh~…_¡fuck! ¡yes!_…_¡yes!..._ahaah~ -subía y bajaba dando pequeños saltos. -¡Haz-lo más… duro… Al… Ahh~ahh…mnng…ahh~

La lengua y el miembro, chupando y penetrando, lo enloquecían. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas. El calor entre sus piernas era abrazador. Y, por algún extraño motivo, sentía que podía perderse en ese placer más tiempo que si hubiera hecho el amor con Alfred de manera normal.

Pero ellos… no eran normales.

Le lengua dejó el glande para ir a su boca. Agitado, le correspondía como podía.

El corsario sonrió a Alfred; este apenas lo miró e hizo un esfuerzo para levantar un poco el cuerpo de Arthur y detener las estocadas tan placenteras, dejándolo al alcance del otro. Habiendo mojado su erección, con cuidado de no desgarrar el interior de su doble, comenzó a penetrarlo también.

-¡Ahhhh! Agg… -hizo acoplo de orgullo para no gritar de dolor.

-Ah~ es tan… caliente y… estrecho~. –Se abrió paso en el interior del inglés hasta terminar la penetración. Fue una acción torturadora y lenta que valió más que la pena soportar.

Ambos cuerpos, el del corsario y el del americano, comenzaron un vaivén lento, tratando de coordinar el movimiento. Arthur retenía el grito de dolor, hasta que los movimientos fueron encontrando ritmo, profundidad, calor, dureza y fuerza.

El corsario era el que más se movía, penetrando con fuerza hasta el punto sensible dentro de su otro yo y, con el mismo roce de su miembro dentro, dándole placer a Alfred.

El dolor desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado.

-¡Ah~! ¡_God!_Ahh…ahah…Al-freed- ¡Al-fr-eed! –gemía descontrolado ante la rudeza del acto en que dos miembros lo abrían con goce.

-Exc-elnt-e.. ah~ ¿no e-es as-ombroso? Fo-llar-se as-i mi-smo ah-ah…ah

Adentro, afuera, y reiterado. Brusco y placentero, tan profundo que la idea de partir al británico a la mitad no parecía una simple metáfora.

Arthur se abrazó al cuello del corsario y estiró su cuello con deleite hacia atrás, reposando en el hombro de Alfred y arqueando su cuerpo. Lo besó enredado sus lenguas al tiempo que Kirkland se ocupaba de mirarlos con profunda complacencia.

El americano pellizcaba las tetillas de inglés y las manos del pirata estaban aferradas a la cintura de Arthur y así mantenerlo afirmado mientras embestía y lo hacía estremecer Tenía los gemidos de Alfred en su oído descontrolándolo, al pirata viéndolo sin pudor.

-¿_Do you…like..it?_ –un poco de palabras, vamos.

-¡Oh_, fuck! ¡Yes_! _I lo-ve this_… ahhahh~ _Mo-more hard-er…deep-er~ ¡Fuck, yhea_! Ahh~

-¿Qué … ¡ah!...qu-é… se siente?

-_It fell… so… too much…__¡Hard_! Ahhah~ -otra estocada como esa y podría morir en paz. El pirata iba más rápido, ardiendo su cuerpo como si estuviera en una hoguera. Adentro y afuera sin ningún problema. Alfred también gemía incapaz de hacer mucho más que no fuera perder la cabeza y sostener el cuerpo del británico aguantando los movimientos y el peso.

Los gemidos de los tres se mezclaban, deleitándose con el sólo escucharse; intercambiando besos furtivos cada que podían.

Alfred no aguantaba más, estaba llegando a su límite. Escuchar al británico, verlo, sentirlo, profanar su cuerpo de esa forma…

-Iggy~ ahh… me.. encanta… Ahh…pero…¡ahh!~

Los otros dos le hicieron saber que iban vía mismo camino. Estaban bañados en sudor, apenas con fuerza y la cabeza en medio del paraíso.

Embestidas más profundas, con toques de furia y más salvajismo, _sexo pirata,_y Arthur no logró contener el torrente de placer que corrompió su cuerpo e invadió su voz con un prolongado orgasmo, seguido a los segundos por Alfred en su interior con fuerza.

Debieron aguantar unos movimientos más del tercero, que eyaculó copiándose del americano.

Arthur no podía sentirse más pegajoso, pero fue, por mucho, el mejor sexo que pudo experimentar. Y, por seguro, la única vez que haría algo así.

Se desconectaron. Desparramados luego en la cama, tomaron su tiempo para calmar el pulso que les volaba por las nubes y secarse (aunque sea con las sábanas) un poco el sudor que los cubría. A Inglaterra le ardía un poco cierta anatomía y dudaba de poder sentarse al día siguiente, pero ya que… La vida es así, llena de experiencias.

Estados Unidos suspiró y rezó para sí con todas sus fuerzas para no ser aniquilado más tarde, dado que la idea original era hacer un sándwich con él en el medio…

(...)

La mañana siguiente les sonrió con una llovizna suave.

Inglaterra y Estados Unidos despertaron en la cama; el segundo abrazado a la cintura del otro. Tenían el cuerpo hecho trizas de una forma agradable, por así decirlo.

-_Good Morning…_ -saludó el del rizo flotante-anti-gravedad.

-_Good Morning –_le respondió, adormilado.

Ganas de levantarse: 0

Pasaron largo rato en compañía de ellos mismos (ni rastros del pirata) e inmersos en un silencio que se alejaba de ser incómodo. Era más bien esa ausencia de palabras que permitía sentir la presencia del otro en el interior de uno mismo… y para variar, descansar los oídos.

-Hey… -llamó el menor, con voz baja cuidando de no joder el ambiente- ¿_Do you love me?_

Arthur arqueó una ceja en pleno desconcierto. Le resultaba extrañó la forma tan tímida, con la mirada desviada y avergonzada, con que preguntó más que la pregunta misma, como si fuese más un "¿me perdonas?". Supo que se refería al tema que no quería mencionar.

Suspiró.

-_Yes… I love you_

Con una sonrisa que rezaba "¿con esa cara cómo no podría perdonarte?" besó sus labios con ternura. Alfred estaba más feliz que perro con dos colas.

Salieron del cómodo lecho alrededor de las 14:30 de la tarde. Bajaron con ánimo perezoso y estómagos vacíos. Podría decirse que fue por esto último que salieron…

Para suerte y orgullo británico, increíblemente no hubo efectos secundarios más que los ya mencionados (pereza y hambre). Se sentía Hulk…

Hallaron al sorprendentemente vil, austero, feroz y sexópata pirata recostado a medio vestir (sólo llevaba un pantalón y una camisa toda hecha jirones) sobre el sofá y estirado como un muerto, durmiendo serena y despreocupadamente como Arthur lo hace… y abrazado a un peluche que Alfred le había regalado a su amante cuando cumplieron 5 años de vivir juntos, tolerarse y amarse.

-Hay cosas que no cambian… ¿verdad? – sonrió infantilmente.

-_Shut up, git…_ -él, claro, avergonzado hasta las orejas.

...

Cuestión que no se mencionó: Cómo regresar al pirata a su época donde pudiera hacer tríos de índole más… bueno, que no incluyeran americanos de rizos flotantes e ingleses de pobladas cejas…

~•~

* * *

><p><strong>Das Ende<strong>

Bueno... ¿qué les pareció?

Sean gente bonita y digan qué les produjo este intento de Fic. Es el primero que escribo tan explícito sexualmente hablando y agradecería saber en qué debo hacer hincapié.

Hum~ volviendo a otras trivialidades... Personalmente creo que le faltó algo. Buscaba algo más...fogoso, pero no se qué. Ustedes son mis jueces/as, pido clemencia de veredicto y que no me arrojen al verdugo D:

**PD:** Lo que dice en el principio, sobre "Burda potencia..." etc, es cierto. Lo dijo la presidente K en un arrebatamiento de odio .-.


End file.
